


Tenth Moment in Time

by AmysToyTARDIS



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmysToyTARDIS/pseuds/AmysToyTARDIS





	1. Chapter 1

"I will now announce the names of the people who have been selected to go on starship Alaska". A woman with her blonde hair tied up into bun, wearing a black suit and white blouse, announced into the microphone. "First up", she pressed the screen in front of her which then brought up the name on a much larger screen behind her, "Harvey Stanwood". The whole room cheered and people patted Harvey as he made his way up onto the stage. He was able to keep a straight face in order to look professional but on the inside he was excited. "Next up is", she pressed the screen in front of her again, "Joanne Murphy", everyone applauded. She continued to call out the names, each one receiving an applause. Soon all the people who had been called up were stood in a line on the stage, all of them dressed in smart clothing. "Well, it looks like that's it. Here are the people who will be travelling on starship Alaska. Harvey Stanwood, Joanne Murphy, Matthew Johnson, Brian Cardell, Evelyn King, Hugh Roberts, Lucy Farwell, Beth Williams and Peter Lawson", the blonde haired woman called out. A woman with long wavy brown hair slouched into her chair, her expression showed nothing but disappointment. A message appeared on the screen in front of the blonde haired woman however this time it did not appear on the screen behind her. "It appears one more person has just been selected", she announced. The room went silent as everyone waited for her to announce the name. The brown haired woman sat up in her chair, hope had returned to her eyes. Once again she pressed the screen and the name came up. "Oswin Oswald". Everyone in the room cheered as the brown haired woman smiled and giggled slightly before making her way up to stage to join the others. "Well, there you have it. The people chosen to go on starship Alaska. Your task is to travel to Malsorlore and complete a mineral survey. I hope you all have a safe journey".

The ten people chosen to complete the task had lined up in front of starship Alaska. One by one they approached a security guard who asked them for their name and identification card. He looked at the identification cards and swiped them on a scanner before allowing the person through. It wasn't long until everyone was on the ship. "And you are?"  
"Oswin Oswald".  
"May I see your card?"  
"Oh, yes. Of course", she took her card out of her pocket and handed it over. The security guard swiped it, as he did the scanner beeped and lit up red.  
"I'm sorry but your card is being denied. I'm going to have to ask you to leave".  
"No, no! Please! I am meant to be on that ship! Could you try again?", the security guard swiped the card again.  
"Nope, sorry. Denied".  
"What?!"  
"I'm going to have to ask you to leave", he grabbed her arm and began to pull her away.  
"No! Wait, wait! Stop!"  
"What seems to be the problem here, officer Shaw?" the blonde haired woman who had called out the names at the ceremony interrupted. He voice seemed deeper and sterner than before.  
"Dr. Stewart", the security guard saluted her.  
"Enough of that", she responded, "what is the problem?"  
"Ma'am, this woman claims she has been selected to go on starship Alaska but the scanner is denying her card".  
"May I see the card?", she held her hand out and officer Shaw handed it over. Dr Stewart glanced at the card.  
"Ah, yes. Oswin Oswald. Where are you?", Oswin stepped to left so she was no longer behind officer Shaw.  
"Here". Dr. Stewart lightly grabbed her arm.  
"Officer this young lady was indeed selected but the decision was made quite late so her card hasn't been put on system for this task yet. Let her through". Officer Shaw stepped out of the way and Oswin ran up the metal ramp to the entrance of the ship. She turned around and shouted "Thank you", then waved before stepping inside. Dr. Stewart waved back whilst officer Shaw stared blankly as the door slammed shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Oswin walked into the control room. "What took you so long?", Harvey asked impatiently.  
"Sorry, my card wasn't working. If Dr. Stewart hadn't arrived I wouldn't be on this ship". She sat down in the only chair that wasn't already taken.  
"Good thing she came just in time", Oswin heard a woman's voice say. She turned around to face her.  
"I know right, hey what's your name again?"  
"Be quiet!", Harvey shouted with a sense of authority and annoyance in his voice.  
"But I was just...."  
"I don't care", Harvey cut her off. "Save the introductions for later!" Oswin and the woman both glared at him before glancing at each other. "Are the systems in place?"  
"All systems ready", a male voice spoke as he pressed one final button. Oswin didn't recognise his voice either. She felt bad because she should know their names but she didn't, she'd been too busy hoping her name would be called up at the ceremony to pay any attention to their names, the only one she knew was Harvey but that was because she's worked with him during her training years. Oswin strapped herself in as the computer began the countdown.  
"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One". Once the computer had completed the countdown the engines began to roar.  
"Should it be making that noise?"  
"Silence, Oswin"  
"But...."  
"I said, silence!", Harvey turned his head around as Oswin looked away to avoid his gaze.  
"Harvey, I really think Oswin is right to be worried".  
"Enough".  
"But the engines should not be making that noise!"  
"I said, ENOUGH! Look, we'll do a thorough check once the ship has steadied". The front of the ship rose and two metal plates moved away from each other to reveal a gap big enough to fit the ship through. The engine roared even more and the crew looked at each other worryingly except for Harvey who had his eyes fixed on the view in front of him. The ship slowly moved backwards before moving forwards and then taking off into the air. It took the ship about an hour to steady, each second felt like hours as the crew's stomachs hurt with worry. Harvey unstrapped himself and pointed at one of the crew members.  
"You! Come with me to check the systems and engines".  
"Ok", he replied as he unstrapped himself. He rose out of his chair and followed. The others, despite not having been chosen for the task, also followed. Oswin figured they were curious but she wanted to take in the moment. She stared out the window in front of the ship and smiled. She never thought in a million years she would actually travel outside of the Earth's atmosphere. She had certainly hoped that one day it would happen, ever since she was a little girl but recently she'd come to accept the fact it would probably never happen and now it was. She giggled before running off to find the others. She heard Harvey's voice instructing the other crew member.  
"Hello", she interrupted.  
"Ah, Oswin! Look, I just wanted to say sorry for snapping at you earlier".  
"It's fine", she smiled. "I know what you're like, we have worked together after all". Harvey smiled with relief.  
"So what's everyone's names? Sorry I wasn't really paying attention at the ceremony. Oswin felt bad about lying but there was no way she could let them know how jealous she was of them at the time.  
"Well, you know me", Harvey responded. "That's Joanne" he pointed at a blonde haired woman with her hair tied into a ponytail. "That's Matthew", he pointed at a short brown haired man who was diagnosing the systems. "Brian", he pointed at the only crew member with a beard. "Evelyn", her hair was a black, the tips rested on her shoulders. "Hugh", his hair was blonde, his fringe swept to the side. He reminded Oswin of one of those models who think they're better than everyone else. She shuddered and hoped he wouldn't be like that. "That's Bethany", a woman with tight black curls smiled. "That's Peter", a man with brown hair which was longer than Matthew's glanced at Oswin. "And that's Lucy", a redhead waved a in Oswin's direction.  
"Everything seems fine", Matthew announced, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.  
"See, what did I tell you? Nothing to worry about".  
"You never actually said that".  
"I thought you'd forgiven me?"  
"Oh, I had but that doesn't mean I'd forgotten", Oswin smirked playfully.  
"Right, everyone get to work".


	3. Chapter 3

Ten days later.

"Shouldn't we be there by now?", Hugh asked.  
"Are we lost? Harvey, if we're lost!" Evelyn's paranoia caused her voice to raise.  
"We are not lost. Guys calm down!"   
"But according to this we should've been there four days ago". Brian announced. There were mumbles of worry amongst the crew members.  
"For the last time, we are not lost"  
"Well", Oswin interrupted. Harvey rolled his eyes and sighed. "According to this", she tapped her electronic pad, "we're near the planet with the biggest library in the universe".  
"But that's impossible!" Lucy stated.  
"Mine says the same thing".   
"Mine too".  
"Mine too".  
"Same here".  
"Well, unless everyone's pad's are faulty we're definitely near the biggest library in the universe. I suggest that we head there, maybe we could find some information that might help us".  
"Since when were you in charge?" Harvey asked.  
"Since when were you?" Oswin challenged him.  
"Oswin, we haven't got time!"  
"It's either that or we spend another ten days, possibly longer, lost!"  
"No one has been to that library for a century!"  
"That'll make it easier for us to get the books won't it? Come on, she patted Hugh's shoulder who was sat in the pilot's chair. He looked over at Harvey who nodded in approval. The ship lowered down far enough for them to drop the rope ladder then climb down. Oswin and Lucy made their way down onto the planet. As she stepped off the ladder she gasped, she could not believe that she was stood on another planet.   
"Try not to take too long!" Harvey called.  
"It's the biggest library in the universe! You might have quite a wait!" Oswin called back.  
"You go that way and I'll go this way". Lucy said and Oswin nodded in agreement. Oswin's torch lit up as she tapped it.   
"Where should I look?" She approached a stone like sculpture which rotated to reveal a human face. Oswin jumped back in shock then leaned closer to investigate.   
"I am Courtesy Node eight three zero slash anne". Oswin leant back, her eyes widened with surprise and her mouth dropped. "Please enjoy the Library and respect the personal access codes of all your fellow readers, regardless of species or hygiene taboo."   
"Excuse me, could you tell me where I'd find information on how to get to Malsorlore? Like a map or something?"   
"I am Courtesy Node eight three zero slash anne. Please enjoy the Library and respect the personal access codes of all your fellow readers, regardless of species or hygiene taboo."   
"Yes, I know that! You already said!"  
"I am Courtesy Node eight three zero slash anne. Please enjoy the Library and respect the personal access codes of all your fellow readers, regardless of species or hygiene taboo."   
"Argh!" Oswin kicked the Node.  
"I am Courtesy Node....I am Courtesy Node....I am Courtesy Node"  
"Oops, sorry", she whispered before hurrying off. She ran down a set of stairs, as she reached the bottom she paused. Something had caught her eye. A man in long brown coat.


End file.
